A Shift in Time
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: After the effects of Pan's curse take a hold, Regina decides to give up with the intention of a sleeping curse. However, the brunette then wakes to find herself in place and time unfamiliar to her but not to a certain blonde... Teen Emma/Teen Regina with adult memory. More of a summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_For the purpose of this story and the reasons behind why the sleeping curse went wrong, Pan's curse simply trapped everyone in Storybrooke instead of the forest with Emma and Henry still having left without memory. Any questions, just ask away! :)_

 _This chapter is not that long but the length will improve as more interaction takes place. Especially with our leading ladies!_

 **Chapter 1**

Regina had recently lost her family due to the untimely effects of Pan's curse. She lost her son to the big wide world or more precisely, Boston or New York as she knew he always wanted to visit them places and Emma would have made sure to give him what he needs. She had also lost Emma. The woman in question however, did not know of it as Regina only admitted to herself once she witnessed the pair cross the town line that she was in fact in love with the blonde but there was nothing she could do to change it. Not when they were gone and everyone else was left stranded in Storybrooke.

It was within the coming days that the distraught Mayor looked for some solution as she had searched every known avenue to bring them back and each time, came to a dead end. That was it.

 _Over_.

Hurrying along to her vault that night once she had admitted defeat, Regina made her way down the steps with determination. She had come to the conclusion that a life without her family, her son, her friend, her happy ending, just wasn't worth living. Yes she could have ended her life permanently but there was still a small trace of hope left in her heart and the feeling of guilt that she would consume if the pair ever managed to find their way back to then discover her dead. She would not put something so awful like that upon them. Instead she had settled for a middle. Limbo.

A sleeping curse which only a True Love could break. Which in her eyes, her son could break or even Emma if her feelings were reciprocated. Until then she would sleep. She had heard of what a curse such as this does to a persons soul but luckily, she knew of a way to prevent herself from going to the fiery red room that burns and reveals all of your darkess fears. Instead she would simply be asleep. No dreams, no thoughts. _Nothing_.

Taking out the ingredients needed, the brunette prepares the potion then draws out a fine needle from one of her many draws containing magical objects. Dipping the fine, metal point into the dark, murky substance, the mayor sits down on the makeshift cot she had conjured during her time spent within the vault to bring her loved ones back and stares at the needle being held within a shaky hand. Closing her eyes briefly, she mutters the words, _'forgive me'_ then lays herself back against the hard wood that was padded by a simple blanket. Lifting the needle up, Regina takes one final, sharp, breath before pricking her finger, watching until her stare goes hazy with a small drop of blood trickling down her finger being the last thing she sees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shooting up in bed with a fright, Regina places a hand to her chest as she breathes heavily. Taking in her surroundings with wide eyes, the brunette frowns not recognizing the room or bed she is currently sat in. _'It didn't work...it didn't work!'_ Feeling the anger begin to erupt within her, the Mayor rises to her feet then makes her way over to the window curiously, to figure out where she was while running a hand through her hair. Glancing down with worry, Regina watches as her fingertips brush her ends, meeting curls that laid just below her breast. Letting out a nervous, shaky breath, the brunette swallows hard as she slowly treads towards the free standing mirror in the corner. Turning towards the glass, Regina gasps at seeing her 18 year old self. _'No...no...no! I wanted to escape not revert back!'_ Taking a deep breath, the brunette walks back to the bed and lowers herself down with a sad and lost expression across her face.

Managing to shift herself once more, the currently _former_ Mayor gets dressed, finding everything but her usual attire. Settling for a pale blue t shirt with jeans, accompanied by a long black cardigan and boots, Regina then fixes her long hair into a side pony tail then makes her way out of the room to find herself in a small apartment. Screwing her nose slightly at the space, the brunette huffs then heads straight for the door. Stepping out into the street, Regina glances up and down to get her barings as she had no clue as to where she was. Strolling along the pavement, the brunette stops beside a newpaper cart and peers across in hope of a location or date. Hitching her breath, the woman reaches for the paper and stares at it with wide eyes as the date shown was 13 years out of date, for her anyway. Reading beside it, Regina frowns. _'Portland? Where have I heard...'_ Eyes widening once again, the brunette drops the paper and backs up trying to think of a plan. She knew exactly where she had heard of this place and _who_ had told her.

 _Emma_.

Most signicantly, the woman knew why the blonde had informed her of Portland because this is where it had all begun for her. Where she met Neal, where she got arrested and most importantly...

 _Henry_.

She needed to find the park. The park Emma had told her about, where she used to meet Neal with lunch. She needed to find Emma because although she may not be her Emma, it would be a start to solving this whole problem and who knows, maybe bring her family back to her. Stepping up to the stall again, Regina asks for directions then heads down the street quickly while hugging her arms as some form of security as a mix of emotions take over. The closer she got towards the park, the heavier she began to breathe. Having jumped into action, she had only just realized that she was going to see Emma. Well, 18 year old Emma and it had excited her but also _scared_ her. The young woman was going to have no idea who she was and even the thought of it hurt. Pausing by the crossing, Regina scans her eyes across the large space of greenery on the opposite side. Landing her eyes on a glimpse of blonde, the brunette watches as a young Emma appears in full view and leans back, resting against a tree with her legs crossed at the ankle. Giving a small, disbelieving smile, Regina breaks off her stare then goes to cross.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _your majesty_..."

Turning towards the warning voice, the brunette raises an eyebrow at the man stood before her, glaring in her direction. Also burning a hole into his head, Regina crosses her arms at the intrusion.

"August..."

 _A/N: thoughts? This will be a complex story!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shifting close to the currently young brunette in a threatening manner, the former puppet continues to glare. "You are going no where near her, I saw you watching her, watching Emma. Now I get you have a personal vendetta towards her mother but leave her be! Wasn't your curse enough? She does not know of that world, she's innocent!"

Dropping her cold stare, Regina gulps before quietly admitting. "I know..." Turning to glance back over towards the young blonde, the brunette tries to hide her jealously upon seeing Neal approach her, causing the teen to grin and embrace him happily. "He's..going to break her heart..."

Following Regina's gaze, August frowns watching the pair and recognising straight away the guy that has a hold of Emma. Taking a deep breath, the former puppet then sighs. " _Good_...I hope he does"

"What?!" Snapping at the man beside her, the brunette tries to remain calm. "She's your fri-.." Cutting herself off, Regina shakes her head. "Why may I ask do you want her to get hurt?"

"So he doesn't hold her back on what she is intended to do? Break _your_ curse.." Looking confused suddenly, August questions. "Why do you look so young? Some disguise to fool others? Because you're not fooling me your majesty"

"Stop calling me that. I haven't been Queen in a long time.."

"Oh that's right, from what I've heard its now Mayor..but why the party trick?"

Sighing in frustration, Regina once again glances towards the blonde, seeing her walk off arm in arm with Neal. "Its not a trick..its a curse gone wrong and before you ask it isn't mine"

Crossing his arms expecting more information, the former puppet raises an eyebrow. "This better be good..."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette purses her lips in thought. _'Maybe I should just tell him, the August I know cares for Emma and this may help move things along'_. Blinking momentarily, Regina then gestures with her head for the pair to walk. "Okay. Here's the thing..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying to wrap his head around what he has just been told, August rubs his head. "So you're telling me, you are from a timeline where Emma has broke the curse, you are now civil with Snow White and you and Emma share a son but now that is all taken thanks to Peter Pan's curse who is Rumplestilskins father?"

Nodding slowly, Regina looks down sadly. "The price of saving everyone from the curse was for me to lose the thing I love most..Henry and Emma.."realizing what she had just confessed, the brunette hastily adds to her explaination. "My son and..my..friend"

"And why should I believe the Evil Queen?"

Trying not to lose her patience, Regina fists her hands by her side. "Listen puppet boy, the only thing you have to believe right now is that the idiot in which is my son's father is about to send Emma to jail! While pregnant! Which is why she never got to bring up Henry because she was there. If I were here to destroy everything, why would my one thought right now be to get her out of this mess so that she doesn't have to give him away!"

Looking somewhat shocked, August stares at her again to see if she is lying considering he is the best for it. "If you do that then you won't get to be his mother?"

Realizing her mistake, Regina takes a deep breath before clearing her throat. "Well..I guess happy endings are just not..meant for me. At least I can do some good here for Henry. They can be happy. My intention was to..try and figure out my problem as to why I am here when I took a sleeping curse but now...now that I have seen her, I don't want her to go through the pain of giving up a child. I will just find another way back.." Glancing down, the woman then gives a small chuckle.

"What?" Confused, the former puppet raises an eyebrow.

"Emma..it was Emma who messed up the sleeping curse.." Smiling to herself, Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "I was helping her practice her magic and Emma being Emma, she must have switched the potions around by accident when I left her in my vault.."

"So that is why you're here now.."

"I believe so.." Looking at the man again, the brunette appears curious. "So what exactly are you going to do? And I would think very clearly before answering me because right now I am in no mood for games"

"I was going to get Neal to leave Emma anyway, otherwise she would settle down and would not feel the need to search for her family..and Neal would make sure she never finds out who she really was because of him being-"

"Rumplestilkin's son? Baefire?" Regina nods in understanding. "Another thing I learnt from well Rumple himself but mainly Emma"

Intrigued, August bites his lip. "So you and Emma..really are friends huh?"

"Yes..now, you need to help me get Emma..away from Neal and hopefully I can prevent any of this bad stuff from happening. If do, I will tell you of your father's fate" the brunette smirks at being able to bribe the former puppet.

"If you prevent her going to jail to keep..Henry? Then how do you know she won't just want a peaceful life with her son? There is still the small matter in this timeline of the curse needing to be broken. As for my father, I assume he came over with everyone else and is in a cursed state?"

Rolling her eyes at his smug grin, Regina crosses her arms. "Yes he is and I am well aware of _my_ curse, besides that will be where I step in and help her to go home.."

Still not completely convinced by the younger version of the Queen, August simply nods then heads off, prompting the woman to follow with a smile of triumph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having stalked the pair for the majority of the day, August waits until Neal leaves Emma within her bug and makes his way towards the corner shop. Sneaking up by the side of him, the former puppet grabs him by the collar and pulls him around the corner, pinning the guy against the wall by pushing his arm against Neal's throat.

"Hey!" Neal attempts to shove him back with a glare.

"Shut up and listen! You _need_ to stay away from Emma do you hear me?!" August shoves him against the wall harshly to prove his point.

"How do you know Emma?!" Neal slumps back in defeat but keeps an angry stare towards the somewhat aggressive man.

"I know who she is supposed to be! What she is suppose to do! And I have a feeling you know exactly what I am talking about!"

Sighing, Neal shakes his head annoyed before muttering. "The curse..."

"She needs to go to Storybrooke to break it and find her family" dropping his arm, August steps back to give the guy a chance to compose himself warily.

"Family? Family means nothing. My father put through a portal just like I know her parents sent her away!" Neal shrugs his jacket back into place.

"That was only so she can break the curse and give everyone their happy endings otherwise all of Storybrooke will continue to suffer for the rest of time. In a loop, not knowing who they are and without their loved ones"

"Not my problem pal. I'm not the one who cast the damn thing!"

"No, but it is your father's curse. The Queen simply enacted it" August states before glancing towards the bug to see Emma looking around through the windscreen for her missing partner.

"How do you know all of this and who are you?" Neal frowns suddenly realizing he does not know of this man's character from their time.

"August, well..Pinocchio. I know all of this because when the curse was cast, I was a small boy who listened in on a lot of conversations, then I was sent to this world with Emma. To protect her but..but I failed. I left her in the home when she was a baby but now its _time_. I need you to do as I say, leave her be and let her go home" the former puppet explains.

"But, I can't just leave her..."

"If you love her then you will.."

Sighing, Neal looks down then heads off back to the car while shoving his hands in his pocket.

Watching from the corner, August sees Neal take hold of Emma's hand and begin to talk. Slowly the blonde becomes teary and confused before shoving his hand back clearly hurt before looking away with tears rolling down her face. Feeling guilty, the former puppet rubs his head then continues to stare as Neal reaches towards the back of the car and grabs his set of watches before stepping out of the car. Giving one quick glance and a nod in August's direction, Neal walks off. Staring back at the blonde, the former puppet again watches as Emma removes her glasses and wipes her face now with a clear view of puffy eyes. Slamming her hands onto the steering wheel with anger, the blonde leans back and covers her face within her hands to sob.

Hearing a movement behind him, August peers over his shoulder to see Regina standing there, eyes fixated on the upset blonde in the car with a tear roll down her own cheek. Letting out a shaky breath, the brunette gives a small sniffle. "Its time.."

 _A/N: next up the two women meet! Hope you're enjoying so far :)_


End file.
